His Sons and Daughters
by hannahjtrinh
Summary: Tigerstar's Reflection on His Children. Bramblestar. Mothwing. Hawkfrost. Tawnypelt. Watching them... Hoping for a chance.


A/N- This is a oneshot... Um. Or like only one chapter... With Tigerstar's thoughts on his children.

I sat down on the damp and shady Dark Forest floor. I looked into the forest. I saw my oldest son. Brambleclaw. He had just been made a warrior. But, I wasn't really sure about him. He was like a copy of me. Dark brown coat, amber eyes, powerful build, hooked claws. But, he was too loyal to StarClan. That kittypet as his mentor, and his loyalty to ThunderClan and their lame excuse of a leader. I would have to change that. I would make Brambleclaw great.

I looked down once more at my eldest son. He was stalking a mouse, he had the hunting crouch down when he was very young. Brambleclaw was like my perfect son. But he wasn't. Sure, he was brave. Loyal. A great hunter. A fierce fighter, no doubt he got that from me. But, he had so many flaws. Afraid to kill. Get blood on his claw. Too scared of the future.

I then saw my older daughter, Tawnypelt. I thought she would be most loyal to me, after Brambleclaw abandoned me. But no. It turned out that she only wanted to feel wanted. That kittypet had made her feel horrible. Just because she was my daughter. You think I don't have feelings? Well you're wrong. When I heard the kittypet made my daughter feel unwelcome, my blood boiled furiously. It wasn't fair. Sue me for wanted to be leader? Yeah. Back to Tawnypelt. She doesn't look anything like me, at all. She's a tortoiseshell. But, at least she has amber eyes. She's a very good hunter and a decent fighter. But, she's just like Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt believes that if she's ever made leader, its because, "StarClan decreed it," not because she killed cats. I couldn't help but feel like, both of my offspring were big failures. Brambleclaw went on to become leader of ThunderClan. WHAT I WANTED. But my son did. He didn't rule like me. He ruled kindly, respecting StarClan, and everyone. Tawnypelt simply became a simple warrior with 3 kits, one who pursued a ThunderClan warrior, one who made false accusations, and one who died in the lake. 1/3 that were now dead.

Soon, I found a new mate. And had 2 more kits. My new mate, named Sasha was a rogue. She had 3 of my kits, named Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole. Tadpole died. I thought it was all my fault. Hawk and Moth survived though. Sasha then brought the surviving 2 kits to RiverClan. I then found out, that I had kits in 3 clans. What was next? WindClan? Nah. Thank the Dark Forest I died, before a WindClan mate.

Let me talk about Moth first. She was a golden she-cat with amber eyes. Getting her looks from me probably. I mean... She looked brave. Like a lion. But, in the end... No. She didn't believe in StarClan, but she had faith in herself... Or her leader. She wasted her talents, to become a medicine cat. Hawk hoped it would help him in his mission. Not much about Moth- now Mothwing. I mean she was a total fail. Afraid of her own brother. Didn't help Hawk succeed or anything. Useless...

Let me explain the pride of my life. Hawkfrost. Brave. Courageous. Loyal to me. And me alone. Hawkfrost was a large, sleek, muscular, broad-shouldered,dark brown tabby tom with a snow-white underbelly, a thick, bushy tail, massive shoulders, a glossy pelt, a scarred broad muzzle, long/curved, thorn-sharp, hooked claws, and icy-blue eyes. He was the leader's favorite. He wasn't afraid to kill. He wasn't all caring about kin like Brambleclaw. He knew how to be deceptive and sneaky. He was my perfect son. He would have ruled the forest. But he died. 2 times. Twice at the paws of Brambleclaw. How you ask? Brambleclaw first killed Hawkfrost to save the kittypet. Then Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost AGAIN, to save Ivypool.

I have seen all of my children in the dreams. All, but Mothwing. Brambleclaw, I thought I could give him a chance. I was wrong to trust him. Tawnypelt. Denied me and growled in my face. Hawkfrost. Accepted me. Now he's dead. Mothwing. Wastes her life away as a medicine cat.

It's is sad... I know. My off spring that are alive right now are failures. It's bad. And now its too late. I'm dead. My soul is no more. My body lays lifeless. It's over. I'm over. And I'm dead. Forever Dead...

A/N- Hi! Hope you like it! It's one chapter, k?


End file.
